The disclosed technology relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a display substrate.
Generally, display devices include a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of gate lines that intersect the data lines. A plurality of pixels are defined by the data lines and the gate lines. Recently, the use of display devices in compact devices has attracted the attention of the research community. With the increased use of display devices and the miniaturization of display drivers, research and development for display devices that reduce the number of data lines has attracted great attention.